Homecoming
by jenolas
Summary: Legolas and Gimli head home after the War of the Ring. Ch3 now up COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Homecoming.  
  
Legolas and Gimli had taken their leave of Aragorn and his companions and after visiting Fangorn together as Gimli had promised, they made their way north and homewards. Their path took them through the forest of Mirkwood, renamed Eryn Lasgalen after the defeat of the evil at Dol Guldur. The closer they approached their final destination, the more eager they were to be reunited with those they had left behind during the time of the Quest.  
  
Legolas was pleased to see the new green leaves just starting to grow on the withered and blackened trees and that the light of the Elves had begun to flourish once more in this part of the forest. There was new life everywhere and the trees, which had fallen silent under the power of the Shadow, now whispered a joyful welcome to the Prince. He, in turn, sang merrily to them all as he and his companion made their way, no longer needing to stay on the Elf path, for the danger was no more. Gimli muttered something under his breath which Legolas did not quite catch, so absorbed was he in his song and the new life all around,  
  
"What was that, friend Gimli," he asked, noting the disgruntled look on the Dwarf's face.  
  
"I said, Must you sing to every tree you encounter? Did you not get your fill of trees when we were in Fangorn?" Legolas knew he was being teased, for Gimli had come to enjoy some of the Elf's songs, not that he would ever admit to it, of course.  
  
"I would sing to every tree in Middle Earth if I had the chance," Legolas replied, his eyes filled with delight at the thought, "In fact, I might just do that." Gimli merely rolled his eyes and grunted,  
  
"I believe you would, but do not expect me to accompany you on such a crazy venture!" Legolas laughed, and returned to his song, filling the woods with the sweet sound of his voice. As they reached the point at which they would go their separate ways, it was as if a cloud had passed across the face of the sun, leaving them in a brief shadow of sadness. They had been together for so long now, they both knew they would miss each other's company. They stopped at the fork in the path and Legolas spoke first,  
  
"Farewell, for now, my friend. We will meet again when we return to Minis Tirith to help with the restoration of the White city."  
  
"So we shall," agreed Gimli. "We have had a great adventure, but I admit that I am anxious to return to see how my folk fared in the War. I fear the news will not be good."  
  
"If your kin wield their axes with the same ferocity and skill as you do, you have nothing to fear, my friend," Legolas said with a reassuring smile. "I shall look forward to hearing the tales of many great battles when next we meet."  
  
"I will be pleased to tell them, but do not think to make Elf songs about the deeds of Dwarfs," Gimli warned, with a smile in his eyes. "Farewell, for now, Master Elf." The Dwarf hoisted his axe over his shoulder and departed without further word. Legolas stood a silent vigil until the sturdy figure of his dearest friend finally disappeared from view.  
  
*****  
  
Thranduil had been informed of his son's return to Eryn Lasgalen and had chosen not to meet him at the gates to the palace, but rather to wait for a private reunion. These past years had been difficult to endure, for he knew that Legolas had been in great danger and he had feared that he would never see his son again. When Thranduil met with Celeborn in the forest on New Year's Eve, his relief had been obvious to all present when he was informed that his son was alive and well. He now stood on his balcony, watching with pride as the much loved Prince of the realm approached slowly, stopping many times to greet his friends or to humbly accept praise for his part in the Fellowship.  
  
Every Wood Elf in Eryn Lasgalen must have come to attend his welcome home banquet tonight. Thranduil thought, looking forward to a night of merrymaking, fine food and wine. It had been far too long since there had been any cause to celebrate.  
  
Legolas finally passed through the gate and made his way into the palace, only now realising how much he had missed his home. With total disregard for princely decorum, he ran through the hallway to his father's study where he knew the King was waiting. With tears of joy and relief in his eyes, Thranduil moved quickly to embrace the son he had been so afraid to lose. Strong, safe arms enveloped Legolas as he placed a kiss on the tear- stained cheek of his beloved father.  
  
"Welcome home, my fine young warrior," Thranduil said, his voice husky with emotion. "I have missed you greatly."  
  
"I have missed you, too, Father. It is good to be home." Legolas replied. "I am sorry that I was unable to be here to help defend our home." he began. He had not failed to notice that there were still battle scars in parts of the city which had been ravaged by the orc attacks and much of the surrounding forest was blackened and charred from the fires.  
  
"There is no need for apology, for your destiny lead you elsewhere," Thranduil replied quietly as he studied his son closely. There was something amiss; he could feel it. "Is all truly well with you, Legolas?" he asked, seeing a shadow of unfulfilled longing in the depths of his son's grey eyes. Legolas did not need to reply, for Thranduil had seen that look many times before. A deep sadness overwhelmed him for he knew that he had lost his son, not in battle, but to the haunting call of the sea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Homecoming.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What is it, Father?" Legolas asked alarmed by his sire's sudden change of mood from elation to despair.  
  
"I can see in your eyes that you have been called by the sea," Thranduil whispered, trying to keep the tears from his voice. "Can you talk about it?"  
  
"There is not much to say. The Lady Galadriel warned me to beware of the sea and the cry of the gull but on the path that I chose to follow it could not be avoided. Sadly I am now afflicted with the sea-longing of our people." It broke his heart to see his father so full of sorrow. "Do not despair, Father, for it has only just come upon me, and there is much I wish to see and do before I will allow myself to be tempted away from these shores." Thranduil managed a weak smile,  
  
"It pleases me to see that you have not yet succumbed, but do not underestimate the power of the sea, my son."  
  
Deciding a change of subject was in order, Thranduil suggested that Legolas relate some of his adventures as a member of the Fellowship. "In particular, I would hear more about your friendship with Gloin's son Gimli. How is it that and Elf and a Dwarf have become close?" Legolas laughed at the displeased expression on his father's face and spent a pleasant afternoon telling of the tale of the initial animosity between the two that changed to a treasured friendship over the course of their journey. Thranduil could not help but laugh as Legolas' told him of the many insults they had traded, and the famous 'orc head' counting contest.  
  
"It is my mortal friends who bind me here," he explained, realising the truth for the first time. "I have not the heart to leave friend Gimli alone, for he will have many more years ahead of him after the others of the Fellowship have passed on. Nor do I wish to leave before Aragorn's time is over."  
  
Thranduil was relieved to hear his son's words, for they meant that they also would still have much time together. "I have ordered a feast to celebrate your return," Thranduil said his mood considerably lightened. "It has been far too long since the Elves of this Wood have made merry all night under the stars."  
  
"Yes, that is so. I have still much to tell you, Father, but the sun has almost set and I must go and make myself presentable for such a wonderful occasion," Legolas said, his face full of delight at the prospect of an evening of fun and laughter.  
  
"You will find your rooms as you left them," Thranduil said noting that Legolas was not in the least surprised to hear that. He favoured his father with a brilliant smile and another quick hug before he retired. The War of the Ring had changed everything, but for a brief moment Thranduil could almost believe that all was as it once was.  
  
The evening was perfect for an outdoor feast, there was a light breeze and the stars seemed to shine with extra brilliance in honour of one of the Children of Iluvatar. The Woods were filled with the delightful sound of Elvish laughter, which was like the tinkling of silver bells. The music of many sweet voices drifted across the glade where the merrymaking was in full swing and the Prince was called upon to sing several solos, as his was the sweetest voice of all.  
  
Naturally Legolas was the centre of attention and was never without a glass of wine or a dance partner. He was having a wonderful time until he found himself, on several occasions, turning to speak to Gimli, whom he subconsciously expected to be at his side. He missed his dear friend already, and he wished that he knew how the Dwarf had fared on his return to Erebor.  
  
The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the leaves, signalling an end to the festivities and Legolas found a quiet spot in the branches of an old oak tree. The soft rustle of the leaves was as a lullaby and soon he fell into a restful sleep. He awoke several hours later, fully rested and sought out his father, for he wished to tell him of his plans.  
  
He found Thranduil inspecting the repairs on the worst of the damaged buildings, and took the opportunity to speak of the restoration of both the gardens and the stonework of Minis Tirith. They discussed which plants would be most suitable for the new gardens and Legolas decided that now would be an excellent time to make his request.  
  
"Father, I have told King Ellesar that, with the help of those Wood Elves who are willing to make a new home there, I will endeavour to restore the forest of Ithilien to its former beauty. That is, of course, if you will give me permission to do so." Thranduil thought a moment before replying,  
  
"Such a task will require the power of many Elves, but it has much merit. I remember how beautiful it once was and I am sure that Celeborn would agree that you have won the right to make of it what you will. I gladly grant your request, but only on the condition that you tarry here until those who wish to join you are ready to leave."  
  
Legolas readily agreed and wondered whether Gimli had also had success in convincing his Lord to let him move a group of Dwarves to the Glittering Caves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Homecoming  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Crazy Elf, I suppose he is going to stand there until he can no longer see me," Gimli muttered to himself as he caught a glimpse of Legolas standing at the edge of the forest, still looking in his direction. "Surely he knows by now that I do not need to be watched over, I am quite capable of protecting myself." However, he could not help but feel pleased at this demonstration of friendship, for he knew how eager Legolas was to return home.  
  
Gimli could not deny the he was also eager to complete his journey, all the more so as he passed through the parts of Eryn Lasgalen that had been ravaged by fires during the battle with the fell creatures from the North. The sight of the charred plants and blackened trees filled him with sorrow for the destruction that had been wrought and with concern for Legolas, for he knew how sad the Elf would feel at seeing the damage to his home. Gimli also feared that when he reached the kingdom under the Mountain, he would find his home in a similar state.  
  
What Gimli found on reaching Erebor was that though the kingdom had suffered much damage it was quickly being repaired. Not so the broken hearts of those who had lost loved ones, for there were many friends and relatives that he would never see again. That evening, at the banquet Thorin Stonehelm ordered in Gimli's honour, many tankards of mead were drunk, and many tales told of the battles fought in Erebor and the surrounding lands. The Dwarf was filled with pride with the story of the courage shown by Dain II as he and King Brand of Dale gave their lives defending the gates of Erebor from Sauron's minions.  
  
Thorin listened intently as Gimli told of the destruction of Moria, and the loss of the Dwarves who had gone there with Balin. "It is sad news you bring us of Moria and Balin," Thorin said as they listened to a group of their friends singing a very rowdy song, " We have heard much of your deeds of bravery in the War of the Ring, Gimli, but is there any truth to the story that you have befriended an Elf! The son of Thranduil, no less!" Gimli looked slightly embarrassed as the others stopped singing and laughed at the outrageous suggestion, but he would not dishonour his friendship with Legolas by denying it.  
  
"Yes, I have become a close friend of Prince Legolas, we fought many battles together and have great respect for one another. We did not start out as friends," Gimli explained, smiling at the memory, "but after you have been forced to share a horse with an Elf, you cannot help but develop a bond, particularly when he rides without a saddle and can speak to the animal."  
  
There was some amused laughter at that comment, but noting the incredulous looks on the faces around him, Gimli decided he might as well make a full confession. He removed the small locket containing Galadriel's hair and held it aloft, "Legolas is not the only Elf I have befriended, for behold the golden hair of the Lady of the Wood."  
  
"You have been bewitched by the Elf Witch as well?" Thorin asked as he looked in astonishment at the strands of hair.  
  
"I am considered an elf-friend," Gimli replied trying to keep the anger from his voice. "The Lady Galadriel is not a witch, but the fairest lady in Middle Earth!"  
  
"Well, these are certainly strange times." Thorin said, "Who would have thought that Elf and Dwarf would once again be friends."  
  
"The times may be stranger than you know." Gimli said. "I have a request to make. I wish to take some of our people back to Gondor to help restore the White City. The stonework was crafted by our forefathers and King Elessar has requested that Dwarves help in the rebuilding."  
  
"Do so, by all means. It would be wise for us to re-establish relations with the King of Gondor." Thorin replied, looking at his friend and seeing a further question in his eyes. "I see you have something else on your mind, what is it?"  
  
"Once we have completed the work in Minis Tirith, I wish to remain and build a settlement in Aglarond, for I have become fascinated with the beauty of the Glittering Caves."  
  
"I can well understand your fascination, for I have heard of these caves. I have no objections to your request, however, there is plenty of time to make plans for the future." He said, pouring himself another tankard of mead. Someone began another rousing song and both Thorin and Gimli added their deep voices to the chorus. Gimli was glad to back among his kin, but he found himself missing the Elf, and he wondered how Legolas was faring.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It had been many months since Legolas and Gimli had returned to Minis Tirith. The restoration work on the city was progressing well, and the two friends were standing on the roof of one of the towers surveying their handiwork. Legolas was looking at the mithril gates, which shone brightly in the morning sun,  
  
"I must admit, friend Gimli, that Dwarves certainly do know how to combine good craftsmanship with beauty, although there is far too much stonework in this city for my liking."  
  
"And I fail to see the need for trees and flowers at every turn, surely the garden you built for the Queen has more than enough greenery and colour to satisfy the whole city!"  
  
Legolas looked at his friend and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Then I take it that you do not intend to come to Ithilien for the Midsummer festival. There are far more flowers in my forest, and they are all in bloom."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that all you Elves will be doing is singing to them," he replied with mock disgust. "However, since you managed to overcome your discomfort at being underground last time you visited Algarlond, I suppose I have no choice. I will be there."  
  
"That is well," replied Legolas with a mischievous smile, "perhaps I shall make a song about the Glittering Caves and their new Lord."  
  
"Don't you dare!" 


End file.
